


Beneath the Nimbus clouds

by chanshuabunnies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Fluff and bit of Angst, HoWoo Soul Mates, M/M, Old San Juan, Soonyoung a Woozidan, Work for Dreams, but more of Fluff, cute and wholesome, cute howoo, dancing under the rain, howoo and rain, let's be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshuabunnies/pseuds/chanshuabunnies
Summary: After being abandoned by his parents, Soonyoung wants to have a better life with his aunt who treated him as her own son. He works hard every day but it seems like he has no luck, he couldn't even earn money for roof repair. But with his burning passion, he flew away from the small island of Old San Juan to South Korea for his dreams, and there he saw Woozi, the well-known artist of Korea. Soonyoung told himself that he wants to be like him. Little did he know that Woozi, the person he's been looking up to, will be the one who would help him achieve that.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Beneath the Nimbus clouds

"Ah, it's raining again." Soonyoung groaned as he grabbed the aluminum bucket, placing it beside his bedside table.

It's the second week of June which means he really needs to work hard for roof repair. There are few more holes in his roof but he doesn't have any bucket left. 

"I told you to repair that old roof of yours last summer, now look at your place, it's a mess."

Soonyoung didn't flinch when aunt Elizabeth barged in his room again. He smiled as he saw her holding three medium-sized buckets and a huge wool blanket.

It's been 16 years since she adopted him and brought him in Old San Juan, miles away from South Korea, his hometown. The years they have spent there before they decided to move out were still vivid in Soonyoung's memory. He remembered that one pouring night when he was wrapped in aunt Elizabeth's hug after his parents told him that they will just be left for a while. He agreed, expecting that they will be back later. He saw his mother’s gaze when she tried to look back at him. Her eyes illuminated from the lightning and he saw the trace of sadness there. Little did he know that it'll be the last day that he will see them again. He tried sending them letters, but he never got a response. They left Soonyoung all alone.

"Here you go. If you want anything warm, I'll prepare you hot chocolate downstairs." aunt Elizabeth handed him the blanket.

Soonyoung smiled and gave her a hug. She raised him like her own son. To be honest, Soonyoung can't imagine her life before she adopted him. Aunt Elizabeth lost her Puerto rican husband, and she can't bear a child. She suffered so much, yet she's trying her best to shower him love. She made him feel that he's not alone anymore, that she’s not just a relative but a family now.

"Aunt Marina I'm here!" Soonyoung placed the basket full of bread on the counter. His aunt Elizabeth has a small bakeshop, and that's where he works as an assistant baker and deliveryman. Not that it was hard anyway, this island could be explored in footsteps, you just need a bit of patience and you’re good.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kwon!" His best friend jumped out of nowhere, punching his arm playfully. Everyday Soonyoung delivers them bread because they run a small restaurant on the island.

Can you imagine that Noah, a native puerto rican, is more knowledgeable about Korea than him? That's his best friend by the way. Ever since they have been friends, he asked him about his hometown, which he barely remember at all. So that's when Noah did his research, exploring and studying their culture, food, and everything which was pretty useful though, at least he has few ideas about the place where he was born.

"Put that down Noah! Do you want your mama to kick your ass again?" he slapped Noah's hands as he tried to sneak a piece of pan de agua.

Before he knew it Noah munched the whole thing down like a starving prey.

"Ha! See that!" Noah exclaimed, spitting crumbs all over the place.

He laughed at his best friend. Yup, he's pretty cool but disgusting most of the time.

“By the way, have you seen the mail that I have sent last night? You should check it out.” Noah waved his phone, telling him to check his mail.

He sent an article about Korea’s well-known artist which Soonyoung has been stalking for a while. His name is Woozi, a self-producing artist, a dancer, and a singer and now he's roaming around the world to perform. Soonyoung admits that he’s a huge fan and he wants to be successful like him.

“Wow, you’re interested in him that much, huh?” Noah chuckled. “How did you found him by the way?” 

He sat on the stool, browsing the article. His lips protruded as he read the headline. It says that Woozi's company is holding an audition to form a new group.

“Youtube.” Soonyoung tried to understand what’s written in the article, but some were written in hangul.

The silence between them stretched. Soonyoung felt the excitement upon reading the article but he’s concealing it. He can’t. That’s far away from where he is, not to mention that he’s broke right now. It’s impossible.

“You should go, Kwon.” Noah said.

“I can’t. This would only remain as my wishful thinking, bud.” Soonyoung gave him a small smile.

Since he was a kid, he's been dreaming of becoming a successful dancer and choreographer so he won't deliver bread anymore. He wants to give his aunt a better life, and Soonyoung thinks that it'll be easier for him if he uses his talent for that. 

"I don't have the means to fulfill my dreams yet. See? I can't even save money for roof repair." he scratched his head, chuckling.

"I can lend you the money you know." 

"For roof repair?"

"Both." Noah wiggled his brows, showing a playful smile.

_Oh to be the son of a restaurant owner._

"For your dreams, Kwon. You know I never had a chance to achieve mine, I don't want you to do the same, bud." 

Noah wants to be a street artist who travels around the world. The island is known for its colorful village, because every house was painted in vibrant colors, and he made almost all of them. That's why Soonyoung believes that he's not just talented, he's gifted. 

_His offer is inviting, yes. But that means he will leave his home, can he afford to do that?_

Before he could utter a word, they heard someone's scream upstairs. It must be Aunt Marina, Noah's mother, and the owner of this restaurant.

Soonyoung looked at his bestfriend who magically disappeared in thin air.

"Noah Michaelangelo! You son of a bitch, did you just emptied my moisturizer?!" 

Aunt Marina showed up with a face mask and big rollers on her hair. She's wearing a fancy nightdress, and fluffy slippers too. She has the empty bottle of moisturizer in her left hand, and it looks like she’s ready to throw it at someone.

"Hello aunt Marina" Soonyoung waved at her, giving her his warm smile.

Aunt Marina's face lighted up, she smiled back and removed her face mask. 

"Oh hello, dear. Have you seen my son?" She placed the bottle on the countertop beside the basket.

"Uh...he ran away." Soonyoung said, scratching his head. 

Aunt Marina’s smile grew bigger. She then pinched his cheeks.

"Here's the payment, dear." She handed him the money with three pieces of candy. 

_That's because she likes to treat Soonyoung like a child, so she gives him candy all the time._

"I'm sorry I couldn't assist you today, you see someone rented the whole place for an engagement party." She then gestured 'money', with a wink.

"That's okay, aunt Marina. I'll go ahead."

Before he made his way outside, aunt Marina shouted something.

"Please drag Noah's ass here if you ever saw him outside, Kwon!" and he just signed her 'okay'.

Soonyoung went home to fetch the new batch of bread to deliver but his heart almost dropped as he saw aunt Elizabeth crying inside the bakeshop. 

The strands of her hair are sticking on her face. Her apron is hanging loosely on her waist. She's a total mess. 

Soonyoung ran to her, giving her aunt a hug. His eyes observed the messy place. And there he saw the emptied caha de hierro on the floor. There's no money left inside, it was all gone.

"The bandits stole our money, son! I don't even know who they are!" aunt Elizabeth said between the sobs. Soonyoung couldn't even understand what she said because her trembling voice consumed her words.

_That must be the pirates._

The last time they encountered thieves, they found out that it's one of the pirates residing from Carribean. And since that place is next to their island, Soonyoung thinks that they already considered Old San Juan as a place for stop over since it has been going on for years.

Soonyoung closed his fist, almost shaking in anger. He's enraged. He wants to find them and punch them straight on their faces. He knows that violence was never an option but seeing his aunt miserable makes him want to fight for them not only because of the stolen money but for the trauma that they have caused her.

Now they're back to zero. He needs to work hard than before to make up for the money that they lost but he didn't want to find an additional job again just like the last time.

They closed the bakeshop the entire day to clean the mess. The more they sweep the floor, the more Soonyoung felt the anger creeping in his heart, the sounds that his aunt makes while crying was not helping him to ease his anger either.

After the engagement party, Noah ran immediately to their place, angry and frustrated. He said after he heard the news from their neighbors, he rushed to the bakeshop after the event.

Noah reported the incident to the police already, although they were useless. But he said he wants it documented for future purposes.

Soonyoung watched his best friend as he put the loaves of bread in the basket to keep them back. 

"Noah"

"Hmm?"

"I'll do it. I will go to Korea." 

Soonyoung believes that that is the best option if he wants them out of this island.

"Are you sure? How about aunt Elizabeth?" Noah faced him.

"Is it okay if I leave her to your family? I have no other option; I need to do this if I want to give her a better life than this. I've had enough, I don't want to see nor hear anything about pirates anymore. They're only good in movies, but look how cruel they are!" Soonyoung slammed the rug against the table. 

"Okay then. I'll tell mom about that and we need to do something about this bakeshop of yours."

Soonyoung nodded. The only thing he needs to do is to explain his plan thoroughly to aunt Elizabeth. 

"Do you need anything else, sir?" The flight attendant asked him.

"I'm good. Thank you." 

It took them a few weeks to arrange his papers to fly in Korea, and another week to convince his aunt that he'll be okay by himself abroad. It's actually his first time to ride again on a plane after 16 years. He never went abroad, nor travel far away from the island. 

After he graduated middle school, he insisted to work to assist his aunt Elizabeth because she's old, the wrinkles are already visible in her eyes and her hair is starting to turn grey. 

Soonyoung sighed. Now it's sinking in. 

He's finally coming to Korea to fulfill his dreams, and who knows maybe he'll be successful as Woozi. 

Soonyoung held his cheeks as it turned peach just by thinking that he's going to see his ultimate idol. He'll be thrilled when he saw him in flesh, that alone is dream come true to him.

"Okay Kwon. Let's do this. You can do it." Soonyoung patted his shoulders, one of his ways to comfort himself when alone.

"Hello, do you know where this place is?" He showed the woman the address of his airbnb. Noah booked it for him. Soonyoung will stay there for quite some time, and if he gets in, the company said that they will provide him a space to live within his trainee days.

"Ah yes, you need to ride the subway until Hongik University, then from there, you can use the app for directions. I think you need to ride a bus too, it's not that far from the station anyway."

He looked at her in awe; she's petite and speaks English fluently. 

"Thank you so much." She then smiled at him.

Days went by and Soonyoung busied himself in familiarizing the place. He found the way to the company by himself, until it's the day of his audition. 

"Okay for those who registered online, please proceed to the lobby. If you need help, ask for assistance. And for those who haven't registered yet, please fall in line properly. Thank you!" the staff announced.

Since he registered himself online, he proceeded to the lobby, nervous and confused. 

"Please fall in line, we'll give you your sticker numbers. Just show your registration form with your designated number thank you!"

Soonyoung's registration number is 615, so that's his audition number too. He noticed that they assess them by batch so that it'll be faster.

"You're 615? I'm 614." A man said next to him, waving the sticker paper in front of him.

"Oh, okay." 

"You speak english?" 

Soonyoung's brows creased. "Yes."

"Oh thank god. Hello, I'm Joshua."

"Soonyoung." then he reciprocated the handshake that Joshua offered.

"Oh you're half? Your name sounds like Korean though." 

Soonyoung smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm Korean. But I live in Puerto Rico."

"Wow that's far. Same here, but I'm from Los Angeles." 

He nodded. Joshua said he's nervous, unlike him he was street casted - or something like that. Soonyoung has never heard that before.

"So do you have like any idea about Kpop?"

"Kind of, but I only know one artist."

"Who?"

Soonyoung gestured to the huge screen in front of the lobby where Woozi’s ad is displayed.

"Of course, who wouldn't know him? My mom owns a set of his album you know. She's a Woozidan" Joshua connotes. 

"A what?" 

"A woozidan, like a name for the fans. If you're a fan of Woozi, you call yourself as a Woozidan."

Soonyoung's lips formed an "o".

"So I'm a Woozidan then?" 

Joshua barks a laugh.

"Really? You're a fan of him? I thought you only know him?"

"Yes, but I like him you know. I admire him. He's a good artist." Soonyoung puffed his cheeks.

"I won't disagree with that. Fine, you’re a Woozidan then." 

A staff interrupted their conversation. It's already their turn. Soonyoung almost forgot about the audition, but now he feels like throwing up.

"What's your talent?"

"Dance, sir." 

They played the music he gave to them. Soonyoung learned how to dance since he was 13. He competed in several competitions in school, and he won several times too.

After he danced to NAUL's Baby Funk, the judges nodded their heads. They asked him to sing too, after that they told him to wait for the results next week. 

His eyes scanned the place, finding the person he's been wanting to see ever since he went to Korea. 

But he's not there. There's no trace of Woozi anywhere. 

_Maybe next time._

After a week, Soonyoung received a call from them. They said he'll give him the contract and that includes the apartment they promised for him to stay. 

Everything happened at a fast pace. Although Soonyoung wants to breathe for a while, they never let them.

"Joyeon! Stop putting weight on your feet! And look at that spin? Do it again!" It's 1:45 am in Korea, and they're still in the practice room. 

Soonyoung could feel his stomach growl. His limbs are numb, and he's drenched in sweat. 

"Soonyoung! What is that?! You're doing the wrong steps! Again!" 

This was the nth time that their mentor called his name for his mistakes. He's far left behind among the trainees, even though he works hard. How long since he danced this hard? He can't remember at all.

There are times where Soonyoung cries himself to sleep but he never showed it to anyone. The only thing that keeps him from going is his dreams and his dream for aunt Elizabeth. 

One night, Soonyoung found himself inside the practice room. The other trainees left early because their mentor has an emergency meeting which calls for an early dismissal. 

It's a cold night of the 4th of July and he's all by himself, practicing the dance that he kept on failing. 

"What is it again? my god Soonyoung why do you always forgot the steps every single time?" He mumbled.

He tried doing a house step mixed with a stunt but he almost slipped on the ground. 

_How come the other trainees can do it but he can't?_

"You need to relax, you know. If you keep on doing that, you'll find yourself kissing the floor in a second."

He searched for the voice who talked in Korean language, and he almost tripped himself when he saw the person he's been itching to see for a long time.

There he saw Woozi leaning at the door frame; he's wearing an all-black attire. Black jeans, ball cap, oversized shirt, and slippers. He can't believe there will be a time where he will see his idol in casual clothes, and he's talking to him right now!

"Why are you here? I thought they have sent the trainees back to the dormitories? They left you?" Woozi stared at him, 

Soonyoung could not process anything. Seems like everything that he said are codes that Soonyoung needs to decipher.

Woozi snapped a finger in front of him, and he blinked back to reality. 

"I am asking you. Why are you still here? It's already 3:15, you need to go home." Woozi then gestured his digital watch.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." that's the only thing he said. Maybe Woozi thought that he speaks Korean, and he felt bad because he didn't understand him at all.

"Aah, you're a foreigner?" Woozi's voice thickens as he talked in English. It became manlier, like a voice actor.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I came here to practice, and I lost track of time."

"It's okay. You can practice here at any time you want. I heard it's almost your monthly assessment." 

Soonyoung nodded. 

"Yes."

"What's your name?" 

_Damn._

"Kwon Soonyoung." 

“From?" _Oh shit._

"P-puerto Rico." 

Woozi's lips protruded, the small dimples on the side of his cheeks are showing. 

“Really? I haven't been there yet. That's miles away from South Korea. Did you travel here alone? Or you're with your family?"

"No, sir. I'm alone." 

Woozi nodded. "Well then goodluck, Soonyoung-ah. I'll go ahead."

Soonyoung inhaled sharply as Woozi patted his shoulders. 

On the same night, Soonyoung found out that Woozi usually spends his time practicing from 3am to 5am. Maybe that’s why their practice starts at 10am and told them to go before three ‘o clock in the morning. But it does not happen every day, since they have to attend their academic class as well.

“You, go home.” The mentor pointed his finger to Soonyoung.

“Ah, I’m sorry ssaem. But Soonyoung wants to stay for a while, you know he’s been working hard lately.” Joshua wrapped his arms to Soonyoung’s shoulders, nudging him a bit.

Their mentor looked at the wall clock. “Fine, make sure to go home before 3am.” Soonyoung nodded nervously.

“You owe me with this one” Joshua whispered before tailing their teacher for exit.

Soonyoung planned to stay late, just like last night, to see Woozi again.

He panicked when he heard someone humming an unfamiliar song from outside. Soonyoung hurriedly took an exit to the other door to hide. 

He mentally slapped himself for being a coward. Now he looks like a stalker watching him from afar.

Woozi did some warm-ups, before dancing to the song gracefully. Soonyoung can’t believe he’s seeing this in his very own eyes that he dodged a mop and it fell over his foot. 

Soonyoung groaned from the pain.

“Who’s that?” _shit._

Woozi opened the door making Soonyoung stumble a bit.

“You again?” 

“Hi.”

Woozi didn’t wave back, instead, he crossed his arms watching Soonyoung intently.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” _This is so embarrassing. Soonyoung wants to disappear at that moment._

“All this time, you are there? What are you, a stalker?” 

“No! I just hid here because you came. And....” 

“And?” 

Soonyoung’s face heated, avoiding Woozi’s gaze.

“I want to, you know, see how you practice. But please don’t freak out! I’m a fan of yours, you see I’m uh a Woozidan.”

Woozi only looked at him, puzzled.

“Excuse me, what did you say?” 

And that’s when they became friends, or maybe that’s what Soonyoung assumed. After that embarrassing moment, he gained the confidence to get Woozi’s attention more. He’s been using the ‘late night practice’ card so much that their teacher got tired of it and just let him do what he wants to do.

“Hello, sir!” he then waved at Woozi.

Most of the time Woozi wants to kick him out, but he never did. Woozi didn’t want to waste his energy so he just let him tag along. 

“Instead of learning my choreography, why don’t you start memorizing the steps for your monthly assessment?”

“But I like yours better. That is one of a hard choreography you know, my body aches all over.” 

Woozi put down his water bottle. “So you mean my choreography isn’t that hard for you?”

“No,” Soonyoung exclaimed, “I mean I get to connect with it. I get to connect with the song while dancing. That’s why it’s easier for me.”

“Okay if that’s the case then let’s try to ‘connect’ with your song too. Show me what you have achieved upon practicing with me so far.” Woozi played the song that Soonyoung will perform a few weeks from now.

“But I told you it's hard!” Soonyoung whined. 

“Come on Soonyoung, I thought you’re confident with it? Show me then.”

“I never said that I’m confident!”

Woozi taught Soonyoung about the basics, muscle control, and breathing exercises while performing. Even Soonyoung needs to stay up late together with Woozi because he’s always been recharged as he watches himself practicing with his ultimate idol. He only dreamed about this, but it’s happening now.

“Soonyoung I told you to stop doing that! I’m trying to sleep.” Joshua threw a pillow to him.

He’s been practicing the house step inside his room again. Woozi taught him how to do it well, and he’s been trying to perfect it since then. 

One more try, and he did it pretty well. He clapped excitedly, grabbing his padded coat and sliding on his sneakers.

“Where are you going?!”

“I need Woozi to see this. I perfected the stunt, bro!”

“It’s already 4:15 am, for fuck’s sake!” 

Soonyoung ran hurriedly outside. He can’t ride a bus anymore, so he decided to ride a taxi, and it’s so expensive but he didn’t bother anymore.

He ran so fast, he’s almost catching his breath. But to his disappointment, the doors are locked. 

He felt his chest heaved, and the rain starts to fall too. So much for a dramatic scene.

It’s pouring hard, but Soonyoung’s feet remained grounded on the floor.

“Kwon Soonyoung!” a car beeped on his side.

He thought he’s dreaming, but he thinks he heard Woozi’s voice.

“Kwon Soonyoung!!!” Woozi screamed louder. “What the hell are you doing there?!”

“I’m searching for you!” Soonyoung shouted back.

Before he knew it, Woozi ran to him, holding a small black umbrella. 

“Are you out of your mind?! What are you doing here?!” Woozi pushed him lightly on his shoulders.

“I can do the stunt now! I want you to see it!” Soonyoung replied, his lips are trembling in cold. Woozi closed the distance between them, covering Soonyoung from the rain.

“You came here for that?!” 

“No, but stay there, I’m going to show you.” Soonyoung held Woozi’s shoulders, keeping him in place.

Soonyoung walked a few steps away from Woozi and starts to do his routine. Woozi stood there, bewildered.

“For god’s sake, Kwon Soonyoung stop it already! Holy-“ Woozi almost cursed when Soonyoung almost slipped, but he just laughed it out.

He’s completely soaked with rain even with his padded coat. It’s huge that it restricts him to move freely, but he’s unstoppable.

“See that? I did well right?” 

“No you’re doing it the other way round.” Woozi pointed out Soonyoung's feet delicately.

“What? But that’s what you taught me!” 

“I said it’s not. You need to relax your muscles, and please stop it. The ground is wet, you might hurt yourself, pabo.”

Soonyoung smirked. 

“If I am wrong then teach me how and put that umbrella down.”

“I won’t. Go home, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung closed the gap between them and bent down to level his gaze with Woozi.

“Don’t be such a baby. There’s only the two of us, what are you so scared of?”

Soonyoung held the handle of the umbrella, next to Woozi’s fingers, and he clicked the button so fast and the only thing that Woozi knew is that the raindrops are slowly making their way to his hair down to his clothes.

“There you go! Now come here.” Soonyoung bravely held Woozi’s wrists and pulled him to the place where he danced earlier. 

“Ah whatever” Woozi shrugged the thought of being paranoid and let himself enjoy the moment.

“Look at this.” Soonyoung wiggled in front of Woozi, imitating the girl trainees they have in the company. 

“Stop! They don’t look like that!”

“No way, I’ve seen them and they do this. See? This move is pretty addicting.” Soonyoung tried again and Woozi bursts into laughter. 

He mimicked Soonyoung and they laughed like there’s no tomorrow. The two forgot that they are outside, playing and dancing in the rain. It’s like they are in their own world, a world where they can be themselves and not the world that they are trying to fit in to be the perfect idol for everyone.

They got tired after so they went inside Woozi’s car even their clothes are dripping wet. The rain almost stopped, but they are still laughing for their craziness.

Soonyoung noticed Woozi’s disheveled hair, and since it’s still wet he kept on pushing it back using his bare fingers, revealing his forehead.

“Soonyoung.”

He blinked back to reality when Woozi snapped his fingers. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said I’ll drive you back to your dorm.” 

“Okay.” Soonyoung nodded for approval.

“Hold on, I’ll change my shirt first.” Woozi reached out at the backseat for his shirt.

Soonyoung gasped jokingly when he saw how fair Woozi is.

“Wow I didn’t know that you are as white as paper.” 

“Shut up.” Woozi’s face and neck heated at the sudden compliment. 

He then started the car engine. It’s almost 5 am, Soonyoung needs to be home.

“Woozi.”

“Hmm?” his eyes were focused on the road.

“I’ve been thinking about this...”

“About what?”

“Don’t you think that we’re soul mates?”

Woozi almost stepped on car brakes. Soonyoung noticed it and he almost choked on his own saliva for suppressing his laugh. 

“Shut up, you’re not funny Soonyoung.”

“What? I’m not kidding! Don’t you feel the connection between us while we dance? I think we are made to be partners.”

“You mean dance partners?” Woozi snorted.

“Why? Am I not capable to be your partner?”

“Who said you can’t be my dance partner?”

Soonyoung squinted his eyes at Woozi.

“Your face says it all. Nevermind. Just watch me on my monthly assessment and see.” He crossed his arms, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Okay I’ll treat you meat if you passed.” Woozi glance at Soonyoung who looked shocked.

“Fine, that’s a deal!” 

They bid each other goodbye when they arrived at Soonyoung’s dorm. But before Woozi left the building, he received a text from Soonyoung.

_‘Thank you. I never had a good memory of rain before, but I guess I have now._

_ps. Please prepare the meat next week :P’_

Soonyoung sat on the floor, catching his breath. They just finished their practice.

“We have 3 days left before the monthly assessment. What have you prepared for your solo performance?” Joshua handed him a bottle of Powerade.

“I’ll perform Woozi’s recent song.”

“Of course, what can I expect from Woozi’s number one supporter?” Joshua raised a brow at him. “Good luck with that.”

Their practice extended than the usual. Woozi stopped practicing as well because of his tight schedule. He’s going to be a judge for the trainees’ monthly assessment as well.

“I swear I would stick up your ass on the chair if you won’t sit here right now.” Soonyoung glared at Joshua who’s walking around nervously. He’s been doing that for 10 mins now.

“Shush! I need to concentrate because I swear I could not process any rational thoughts right now. See?!”

Joshua showed a paper that has his script of what he would say in front of the judges, like the greetings and all.

“Cut the drama, Joshua. They’re calling for us now.” The other trainee said. 

They entered the room and there he saw Woozi, seated beside the producer. They are discussing something.

The assessment starts right away. They danced as a group at first, and next is an individual performance. 

“What did you prepare for us for today?”

“I’ll dance to Woozi sunbaenim’s Bring it, sir.”

Woozi looked surprised. The staff even teased him because there’s finally a trainee who would perform his song.

The music starts to play, and Soonyoung’s expression changed. He danced with all his might, remembering the strategies he learned from Woozi. He showed them his hunger to stay as a trainee, and he won't back down for his dreams.

Soonyoung ended the dance with a bang, and everyone applauded. Woozi clapped his hands too, but his expression was unreadable.

After a few hours, the trainees were told to line up for the announcement of results. It’s the most nerve-wracking moment that everyone almost forgot how to breathe.

When it was Soonyoung’s turn, he didn’t know what to feel. He just stared at them blankly, the only person he has on mind is his Aunt Elizabeth.

“Kwon Soonyoung,” it’s the producer who called him.

“Congratulations. We’ll see you next week.” Then he smiled.

Everyone cheered for him; Joshua even gave him a brotherly hug. Soonyoung couldn’t stop smiling; it feels like he’s on cloud nine.

Before he could look directly at Woozi, he felt his phone beeped. It says that he received a message from Woozi.

He looked at the message and it shocked him to the core so he tried to look at Woozi who only avoided his gaze. Soonyoung looked down to read it again for the second time.

_‘Congrats. I'll see you later. :)’_


End file.
